


Turning Me Ann

by Wabi_Sabi_Papi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Body Worship, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fashion & Couture, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Foot Fetish, Future Fic, Kissing, Large Breasts, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Riding Crops, S&M, Safer Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, To Be Continued, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabi_Sabi_Papi/pseuds/Wabi_Sabi_Papi
Summary: Three years after P5S, Ren moves in with Ann to attend culinary school while she's in Tokyo for a fashion show.At first, their love life living together is very sweet and intimate, but when Ann decides to spice things up, things start to get kinkier between the two as they take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Vanilla Bean | Linen

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Originally, this was going to be as smutty as can be, but I ended up getting so caught up in writing the prologue that I wanted to flesh it out until it became its own thing. The Chapter titles will be themed after a Spice and a Textile to match their respective interests, which will also be an indicator of whether a chapter will be fluffier or smuttier. This one's a little fluffier so vanilla and linen fit the tone nicely.
> 
> This Chapter will have vanilla sex, but Chapter 2 is almost done and it’ll be a lot more in line with the fetishy body-worship tags. More tags will be added further into the future as more S&M stuff is integrated, but for now, the ones above would be the most relevant towards what's been written/planned. 
> 
> Also, I ended up going with Ren Amamiya as Joker’s default name in the story. I know Akira Kurusu is more beloved and I understand the sentiment of using the original manga names since I prefer Minato Arisato and Souji Seta as the P3-P4 protagonist names. I just got too used to calling him “Ren Mammamia” as a joke and it started to sound endearing to me, so I ended up going with his anime name for the story instead.

Prologue

It’s been three years since Ren Amamiya left Yongen-Jaya to return home after his probation ended. When he got back home, he returned with valuable experiences that would go on to shape his future. 

His friends helped to reinforce his moral compass as someone who aims to protect the oppressed by any means necessary. The knowledge he retained of coffee, curry, spices, and the regional dishes of Tokyo and Hawaii cultivated a newfound interest in cooking that he would continue to hone in on. 

Above all else, nothing was as beloved to him as the moments he shared with his girlfriend Ann Takamaki. She was one of the first students at Shujin Academy to understand who he was as a person and empathize with his struggles. At the same time, he admired her resolve as she aimed to live her life on her terms and help those in need just as Ren did when he first transferred to Shujin Academy.

Another huge plus was how active and adventurous their love life was. With what they’ve done on the Ferris Wheel, Destiny Land, Dome Town, Leblanc, and several other landmarks in Tokyo, they learned about each other was far more intimate than a mere Baton Pass.

But they knew that the time they shared was finite by the time his probation ended. They continued a long-distance relationship, but even with constant texts, sexts, and nudes they shared, they lived their own lives within the past three years. 

Ren became committed to cooking as he became involved in experimenting with recipes for Japanese and international dishes and posting his results on a social media blog. He quickly gained interest in cooking food as a means of self-expression by making bold and profound dishes. His love for cooking came full circle once he worked part-time for a local French cafe by his home. It wasn’t as homey of a location as Leblanc, but it gave him indispensable knowledge on how the chefs he worked under had assembled pastries, baked goods, and confectioneries.

Ann’s career trajectory was incredibly impressive within these last three years. Her modeling hobby had gained her popularity overseas as a promising young fashion icon. Covers of the Vague magazine were only the beginning as she was able to snag guest appearances on TV variety programs both in Japan and overseas as a personality in the fashion world. But her most lucrative opportunity was being able to travel with her parents to study haute couture under their tutelage as part of an internship. Whether she was in Manhattan, Bond Street, Champs-Élysées, Milan, or Helsinki, she was learning insider knowledge about the fashion industry from some of the most prominent fashion houses.

But once Ren graduated from high school, he had a clearer vision for his future that would bring him and Ann closer together. He enrolled in a culinary school that allowed for both remote and on-location classes. That way, he would be able to start out taking classes at their closest location near Tokyo and then transition to virtual classes by the time Ann had to relocate.

He also had the added benefit of being closer to Sojiro allowing him to temporarily work for him as an apprentice for more hands-on experience while he aimed for his dream of becoming a renowned chef.

Originally, he was going to find an inexpensive condo to live in for the meantime, but Ann refused to let that happen, insisting that she move into the condo she was staying in for the time being. She’d be collaborating with prominent brands in the Harajuku fashion scene for the Autumn/Winter season, so Ren had just enough time to take classes in-person before he switched to online classes.

Ren was initially worried about if his presence would cause her trouble with the press. But because Ann created an image for herself as a mature, confident woman aiming to be a role model for her fans to seek out their own individuality, she thought it would work in her favor to be in a stable, healthy relationship with the man she loves. 

This erotic story follows Ren and Ann as they continue to discover themselves now that they are finally living with each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 

Since Ren didn’t have classes today and Sojiro was out for vacation, it was one of the few times he could surprise Ann with something sweet. He usually prepped up nutritious meals ahead of time to make up for the curry he eats too often and the sweets that occasionally catch Ann’s eye. But this time, he wanted to make her something special. 

He learned to make Cornets à la Crème some months back and wanted to try his hand at it. When they were eating it at the table as an after-dinner snack, Ren was happy to see Ann enjoying his dessert. Ren would peek glances at her while she was focused on her Cornet. As she drew the cone-shaped pastry close to her face, she opened her mouth wide. Her glossy, rosy lips wrapped over the dessert as she indulged in his creamy dessert. After her first bite, she closed her eyes and shuddered in delight. 

“Mmmm, this is so amazing!” Ann shouted. “What did you do to make this taste so good?” She went in for another bite. “This cream! The vanilla’s amazing. Oh, is that lemon?” 

“Quite perceptive,” Ren laughed. “The vanilla cream was mixed with a small hint of lemon juice and zest. I had just the exact measurements I needed for it to taste perfect.”

“You’re always so focused on your passions,” Ann said in admiration. But with the next words she said, the tone in her voice was solemn. “It can be a little scary sometimes. You do so much that I feel like I’m putting a lot on you.”

Ren reflected on Ann’s concern. He understood that she was trying to get him to see from her point-of-view. If he saw her work as hard as he was, he’d be concerned about her well-being. He wanted to reassure him he’d be well, but figured the best way would be to show her admiration in return. 

He gave her a carefree expression. “It’s nothing. I want to work as hard as I can if it means seeing your smile at the end of the day.”

It made Ann blush to hear him say something so cheesy. “H-hey! You don’t have to say it like that. I mean, thanks. If you want to, you can keep spoiling me... Just so you know, that’s not going to work all the time!”

“You’re doing a lot too,” Ren added. “With how impressive your work is, I’m worried I won’t be able to keep up.”

Ann immediately wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to work so hard to be her equal, but before she could react, he pulled her in for a warm, comforting embrace.

“I really love your passion. I’m sorry for making you worry about me.”

Ann blushed at how close he pulled her in and how warm his embrace felt. There was still some intensity in his grip, but feeling his heartbeat against her chest calmed her down. Besides, she figured pressing him about it wasn’t going to be the way to get him to relax.

“It’s alright. As long as you’re not stressed out, I’m fine with anything you do for me.”

At first, Ren was going to respond with a wholesome, heartwarming affirmation of his love for her. But when he felt her bare shoulders up against him, his mind started racing. 

Her luxurious hair and plush cheeks were resting next to his face. As his arms were wrapped around her, his fingers were lightly pressed against her back. The sensation of feeling her smooth skin drove him wild and made him think about how nice it would be to stroke without the tank top getting in the way. 

Ren’s lips suddenly formed a wide grin. 

“Then can I do this for you?”

Ren pulled his head back and gave Ann a soft peck on her cheek where there was still a spot of cream from earlier.

Ann was taken aback by how brazen his attempt to spice things up was. At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel her spine tingle from the sensation of his kiss. “You’ll have to do more than that to sweep me off my feet.”

Ren smirked. “Sounds like a dare.”

Ren’s head slid down to the nape of Ann’s neck. He started to tease Ann by pressing his lips against her neck. She let out a yelp as she felt his kisses caress her. The heat from his breathing sent her into overdrive as he gave her neck soft bites in between kisses.

He made sure to bite down just enough that they wouldn’t leave any marks. Rough sex was never the end goal. The feeling of her silky skin brushing against his lips was unparalleled to anything else he could have desired. Her scent was intoxicating to him. She wore designer perfume that had notes of jasmine flower and bergamot, but her pheromones exuded notes of yuzu that he could never pull himself away from.

Ann noticed how enthralled he is from feeling her neck and tried to coax out more intensity from Ren’s foreplay. “You seem to be enjoying this a lot, you perv!” she moaned.

“More than anything in the world,” Ren grunted as one of his hands started to drift further down her body. As the sensation of his sliding fingers reverberated throughout her body, he used his other hand to pull himself closer to passionately kiss her. Luckily for him, she returned the favor by immediately wrapping her lips against his. 

It was a transcendental experience. Nothing felt more otherworldly than the sensations they received from intertwining their tongues around each other. Their deep kissing was made all the more erotic when Ann’s full lips enveloped Ren’s. He could still taste the lingering flavor of vanilla from her lips, further satiating his appetite for her with her decadent kisses.

While one of Ren’s hands held onto Ann’s shoulders, his other hand slid down the front of her pants. She winced a little, but it was a welcome turn of events. Ann felt a strong, sensitive vibration through her body as his fingers formed a V shape and stroked the sides of her folds. With Ren making out with her and gently applying pressure to her, she could feel an aura of pleasure surrounding her.

Any time Ren had gotten intimate with Ann, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Needless to say that this was no exception. As he stroked her soft pussy, he felt a wet slickness from her arousal and the stuffiness of her jean shorts. He slowly starts to stroke her in a circular motion from the bottom to the top of her clit. From then on, Ann couldn’t keep up with his kisses. She was far too stimulated by the pressure from Ren’s fingers.

She was panting heavily as the sensitive parts of her pussy were being toyed around with. “F-faster, please,” Ann pleaded with Ren. He was more than happy to comply as he quickly circled his middle and ring fingers around her opening. He thought he had more time, but before he knew it, it was too late.

Ann was lucky that the bedroom was so close as she was because the intense orgasm she received made her lose control of her legs. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily to recuperate from the pleasure that reverberated from head to toe.

Ren was ready to feel proud of himself for getting Ann to cum while they were still making out, but he had something else distracting him from any kind of victory parade; His hands. Specifically, the hand that was rubbing against Ann’s folds. It felt, smelled, and tasted like ambrosia. Every day since his first time with Ann on the Ferris wheel, he dreamed he could worship at the altar of her pussy. This dream became a reality once he moved in with her. But for a moment, he had to put that thought on hold.

“W-wait!” Ann shouted as Ren looked like a hungry dog waiting for a treat. “Let me take off my clothes first.”

Ann slid her jean shorts and panties off, pulled off her tank top, and unhooked her bra to reveal herself bare to Ren. As a finishing touch, she pulled the hair ties from her pigtails, letting her luscious flowy hair drape down to her shoulders. She exuded the confidence and maturity that made her look even more beautiful and stunning to Ren. 

Her curves complimented her physique and accentuated her bell-shaped breasts. Her hips and waist were slender enough to impress her modeling agency, but it was her thick, hourglass figure that made Ren desperately addicted to her body. One particular asset that Ren craved daily was Ann’s round, full, and plush bubble butt. 

It looked even more addicting when she was jiggling it for him, something she took notice of early on when she first started stripping for him. This time, she posed arched over on the bed with her ass facing towards him. She used her thick thighs to make her butt gyrate for him. 

“Is this what you like, huh? All of this?” Ann asked in a flustered tone as she smacked her left ass cheek before spreading herself for him. “Then take it! I’m all yours, you know.”

Ren couldn’t hold himself back. No matter how many times he sees her, he always swoons whenever he gets a full view of Ann’s thick ass and dripping pussy. What turned him on, even more, was the authenticity of Ann’s voice whenever she begs for him. Not just because he likes having sex with Ann, but because she’s inviting him to unite with her on her own terms.

Ren grabbed onto her hips tightly as he pulled his cock out. He keeps trying this thing where he taps his dick up against her slit to tease her, but it just makes the wait unbearable for Ann to feel his length inside of her. “Ren, please,” Ann pleads as the folds of her pussy felt the stimulation of being teased by the head of Ren’s cock.

“Please what?” Ren smirks.

Ann’s voice quivers. “I...I need your cock. I need you inside me.”

“That’s just what I needed.”

And with that, Ren slowly drove his cock fully inside of Ann. The feeling of his wide girth made Ann’s body shudder as he started thrusting into her slit. Ren was in a state of euphoria as his cock was being sucked into Ann as if her vagina was trying to milk him with its tightness. The deeper he went, the fiercer he got with his thrusts. 

He felt himself going over the edge as he felt her ass slapping against his hips. If his balls weren’t churning before, they were definitely eager for release once they started slapping against her pussy. He wanted to slam his cock as deep as he could before cumming inside of her, but he pulled back.

“I want you on your back,” Ren whispered.

“Aw, you want to see me when you cum? What a romantic!” Ann said in a playful tone. She stuck her tongue out to be cute, but she really is a sucker for the intimacy that came from being face-to-face with Ren while they fucked. 

With a determined and lustful gaze, Ren climbed over Ann as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Ren craved Ann’s pussy as much as she craved his cock. He slid into her as fast as he could, as hard as he could. While he was jackhammering her pussy, they locked eyes. The kinetic energy between the two was aggressive and powerful. What might have felt like fucking moments ago became passionate love-making. She rocked her hips forward as he drove his length further into her. 

As the two gazed intently into each other’s eyes, Ann let the words slip out:

“I love you. So, so much.”

Ren was emotionally struck by her words of endearment. “I love you too, Ann.”

The two passionately kissed as they continued thrusting into each other. Infatuation or lust couldn’t justify the magnitude of their devotion to each other. The years of unconditional love were the immovable force that kept them having sex like this whenever they were both craving each other’s touch.

Ren’s thrusts sped up to their highest degree as Ann’s pussy juices started to rush out at a faster pace. The intensity of Ren’s pumping is taking its toll on him

Ren couldn’t take anymore. 

“I’m gonna...!” Ren grunted as he was getting close to the apex of his ecstasy.

“Spray it in my mouth,” Ann insisted as she bites down on her lower lip. “I want your cum.”

There wasn’t a significant risk for her since she takes birth control and they haven’t had any other partners since they started dating. But Ren can’t resist the visual of seeing his girlfriend covered in his seed.

As soon as he felt a warm sensation trying to surge out from his tip, he pulled out his cock. With a few tugs, he shot out several thick loads all over Ann’s face. Ropes of cum coated her tongue and filled her mouth. He was surprised that she was able to swallow that much cum with ease. “Your cream is so tasty!”

All she needed was a few tissues to wipe away the cum that got on her, but she was more concerned for Ren. He was breathing heavily on his back and exerted all of his energy for the night.

“Ren, are you okay?”

“Yeah… Just catching my breath...”

“That’s good to hear!”

She wanted to let him catch his breath, but she couldn’t help but cuddle up to his arm

“You’re such an awesome lover!”

Ren was proud to hear that he still had it. But more importantly, he perked up when Ann curled up next to him. He turned over and pressed his body up against his. His breathing was under better control once he was on his side.

“Thanks,” Ren said with a gentle smile. “You mean so much to me.”

It felt different from the cocky Ren that gave her bed-destroying sex just a moment ago. But it was refreshing to see the gentle, comforting side of him. She was thankful for how much of an amazing boyfriend he is to her.

Still, she felt like she was unintentionally placing high expectations on him. As if he had to constantly switch between nurturing her and giving her mind-blowing sex.

She wanted to return the favor for him. She wanted to take the lead and treat him to something special knowing that he was too shy to ask about fulfilling all of his kinks.

She knew he was open to anything. That he would happily eat from the palms of her hands if she asked him to. That he wished he could worship the ground she walked on if she commanded him to, but was too afraid to ask. 

He had submissive desires, and what kind of Phantom Thief would she be if she didn’t take control of his desires? To give him that much would be the perfect way to thank him for all of his hard work.

And she had just the right idea of where to start.

“Say, do you remember those sexy outfits I used to wear in the Metaverse? The ones that made me feel like the Femme Fatales I used to look up to?”

Ren perked up from all of the fond memories of his exploits with her in the Metaverse. “Yeah, I remember those.”

Suddenly, an impish smile formed on Ann’s face. “How did they really make you feel?”


	2. Cinnamon | Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren came home from a long night class expecting a quiet evening, curling up on the couch with Ann until one thing led to another.
> 
> Little did he know that he would spend the night worshipping every inch of Ann's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contents of Chapter 2 are more dramatically different since it’s consistently smutty with a heavy focus on body worship and body odor. Because of these fetishes, I just wanted to give a prior warning since the last chapter was relatively cute and fluffy. 
> 
> I’m planning on having Chapter 3 be more centered around fluff, but I’ll give another warning for Chapter 4 since that one will be a lot smuttier. 
> 
> It might take a bit of time for Chapter 3 to come out too since Chapter 2 was originally written alongside Chapter 1, but what I have planned will be tamer in comparison.
> 
> I intend on striking a balance between fluff and smut with different chapters. With this in mind, I also intend on writing the chapters as self-contained as possible so that you can just jump to whichever chapter you want based on what you feel like reading for whichever ShuAnn mood you’re in.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:

Ren’s jaw dropped. He came home from a long night class expecting a quiet evening, curling up on the couch with Ann until one thing led to another. But when he opened the front door, he wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see.

Ann was sitting in a red velvet chair fixated in the middle of the living room. She wore a familiar cabaret outfit that was as immaculate as it was sexy. Her corset and hotpants were made with crimson red leather and black lace. Adorned with rhinestones, the ensemble was made to be both ritzy and kinky. She had black gloves that reached down to her elbows, drawing attention to her alluring toned arms. Her leather boots and fishnet stockings accentuated her fine legs. 

Ren’s eyes were glued to her every move. Every time she crossed her legs, he was fixated on how much of her thick thighs were exposed. She tried to keep herself composed, but it can still be tricky for her to stay comfortable. She didn’t normally enjoy dressing in provocative, erotic outfits unless it was for Ren, so she would only set aside sexualized outfits for his eyes only.

Because it all feels out-of-character for her to act overtly sexy, she’s spent some time trying to rehearse exactly what she has planned for Ren. She knows exactly what arouses him, but to set the mood would be a challenge. Especially if she had to roleplay as an entirely different person to get him to the next level. 

She had to be smart. She pulled the idea of wearing a corset dress from a dream she shared with him. They were stuck in a weird blue room where they were recruited to take part in a dance party. His eyes were instantly drawn to her when she wore the outfit for her dance routine.

But were there other ideas from the dream she could use? She could swear there was an instance where he proposed the idea of presenting herself in a sexy, mature way. Maybe that could be something she could incorporate with this outfit.

After a long period of silence, she finally mustered up the courage to say something:

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy therrrrrrrrre, hot stuff! You’ve been veeeeeeerrrrrrry bad, misterrrrrrr! 

Ren was taken aback by Ann’s flirty act but he managed to keep a poker face as he gulped down. But it was hard to keep his own composure while he was fixated on her exposed cleavage.

Ann looked very proud of herself as she reached down to grab the crop that was underneath her chair.

“How abooooooouuuuuut...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Teach. You. A. LESSON!”

Ren was sweating from having to stifle his laughter. But he wanted to play along with her. After all, she worked up this much effort to assemble an outfit tailored to his fetish for a sexy, mature, dominant woman. On top of this, she’s putting in an earnest effort to turn him on by putting on a seductive voice. He owed it to her to pay respect to her dedication.

Ren closed his eyes and formed an eager smile. “Yes, mistress!”

That took her completely out of it. “Huh, mistress?” She had an inkling that he was just kidding around but then she thought to herself, “Well, I guess I can play along with this…” 

“Okay then. On your knees!” Ann shouted at Ren.

He quickly launched himself down to his knees towards her. She hit Ren’s weakness and for her All-Out-Attack, she grazed his chest with the crop. “My, my, I can’t quite punish you if you have all of this on, now can I?” Ann asked with a haughty smirk.

Ren ripped off his clothes, pants, and underwear with ease, exposing himself to her as he remained on his knees.

“So, how does it make you feel when someone sooo sexy tell you to obey her every word? Does it feel goood to melt in my fingertips?” Ann implored.

“I love it when you’re sadistic! It’s so cute,” Ren chimed in.

“Wait, cute?”

Ren hadn’t realized what slipped from his mouth.

“You really were just playing along, you jerk!” Ann snapped. She was offended that he didn’t just tell her upfront to change her approach. Ren’s adrenaline jumped as soon as her tone shifted. 

At first, Ann was going to call it a loss and strip, allowing them to transition over to the bedroom for more traditional sex so that she can figure out a different strategy for the kinky time she planned.

But then she looked down at Ren. His erection jumped up even higher the moment she called him out. At that moment, she realized she made the unexpected discovery that her assertive nature is what set fuel to his fire for his submissive side.

It gave her an epiphany that the best way to execute her plan wasn’t to play the role of the flirty mistress, but the tough, confident, no-nonsense badass she always had been. A woman demanding her due respect.

Ann couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, so from now on, she just went with her gut. It’ll take input from Ann’s own desires in order to give Ren his release.

“If you really want to make it up to me, you’d lick my boots clean,” Ann suggested.

Ren’s worried look turned into a horny smile. “With pleasure, Ann.‘

As she rested her boots towards him, he started licking each boot from top to bottom. It didn’t taste much like anything, but the feeling of showing his absolute obedience to Ann caused his erection to tighten even more. 

Riding the high that came from his horny energy, he lowered himself and started licking the soles of her shoe. They were surprisingly clean but still had some dirt from walking around the house. His mouth wrapped around the heel of her boots, which played more mind-games on Ren. With the effort that he was putting into going down on her heel, she felt as if he was fellating her.

“You’re doing such a good job. Maybe I should bring you along with me backstage whenever it's fashion week. That way, you can polish ALL of my shoes like this,” Ann added as she looked down on her boyfriend giving her shoes a rough cleaning.

As Ren pulled back to catch his breath, Ann pulled her legs away from him. She had a better treat in mind for him.

Ann slowly pulled off both of her boots, making a show out of it for Ren. She knew that his eyes would be glued to her as her boots and stockings slid off of her legs. After she tossed her boots to the side, she stretched her bare feet towards Ren. 

Ann’s soles were soft, wide, and plush, just as Ren always liked them. Her toes were painted with her favorite light blue nail polish that Ren had been very familiar with throughout his time at Leblanc. 

Because of her leather boots, her feet were moist and damp, giving her soles a radiant glimmer to them. The stuffy boots brought out a raw erotic scent from her feet. They had an aroma that reminded him of strawberry kombucha. Funky and sour, yet sweet and amorous. Ren couldn’t bear to hold himself back. Her refined yet raunchy pheromones made his cock twitch uncontrollably.

When Ann noticed, she playfully scoffed to herself.

“You’re that excited about my feet, perv? If you like them that much, why don’t you kiss them?” Ann said with a haughty smirk.

Ren’s face lit up. He crawled his way to the side of her heels and started pressing his lips against her soles. To be this close to the concentrated scent of her feet clouded his mind. He couldn’t separate himself from the soft, plush sensation of her thick soles against his lips.

Suddenly, Ann’s head cleared up and she realized what Ren was doing for her. Worried about Ren going through with pressing his face up against her feet, her face was blushed beet-red.

“Wait, I’ve been wearing boots the entire day. You sure you’re fine with them being a little stuffy?”

Ren looked up at her and nodded. “It’s fine. In fact, I prefer it this way.”

Ann nodded herself. “Okay then, as long as you’re cool with it. B-but don’t think you can slack off just ‘cause I’m a little embarrassed. I want you to show your true devotion to me!”

Ren saw this as a dare to take things to the next level by incorporating his tongue into his kisses. From there, he started to give her soles soft licks. He couldn’t resist burying his face deeper into her feet. He was addicted to the intense, sharp, sweet flavor they gave off. 

Ann was starting to get light-headed. She felt sensory overload as Ren was tickling her with how he was handling her. Ren heard a light giggle as she scrunched her toes. She didn’t want her leg to kick him as a reflex for being tickled, but she was having a difficult time keeping herself stiff as his tongue dove into every groove of her feet.

She put her foot down. “Enough, why don’t you focus on somewhere else?” she pouted in a teasing manner. “You should do what your mistress demands after all.”

At that moment, Ann slowly stripped off her corset and skirt, revealing her nude body. It was easier to appreciate her voluptuous curves when she was sitting down. Her skin was glistening from the sweat of wearing such a tight, stuffy outfit. The faint aroma of her cherry blossom perfume drifted through the air. From Ren’s view, she had the imposing yet lustrous glow of a Greek goddess, and he was at her temple ready to bare his soul as his offering. 

“There, this should give you a few ideas,” Ann said in a flustered tone. But again, she didn’t mind the attention. In fact, having Ren wrapped around her finger-tips for the night made her feel empowered as an erotic force of nature that could shake a man down to his knees.

Right away, Ren gravitated towards her ample breasts. As he circled his palms around her tits, their soft and smooth firmness melted in his hands. He ingrained her breast shape into his mind as he continued to feel around every corner. 

As his hands circled around her breasts, Ren started to flick his tongue across her nipples. He slowly circled his tongue around her left nipple as he worked with the right breast, giving each of them the attention they craved. 

Ann looked very proud of herself. “I knew you couldn’t resist! You’ve been gawking at my breasts since you walked through the door. How does it feel to finally have them?” 

Ren’s answer was muffled as he moved onto sucking on her left breast. But based on how swiftly his tongue swirled around her nipples, it was definitely a positive answer.

But Ren had his eyes on an even bigger prize; Ann’s armpits. He loved how smooth they looked and was smitten every time he sat close to her while she wore a sleeveless tank-top. But he wasn’t sure of how to ask her if he could indulge in his fetish without being in the middle of having sex.

Ann knew full well of where he was looking and lifted her arms up with a smug glance. “You’ve always been obsessed with my pits. If you want to clean them so badly, go for it.”

As he drew his head closer to her underarms, all he could breathe in were the intoxicating pheromones of Ann’s glistening armpits. 

She would ordinarily smell like lavender or peony, but she often preserved her deodorant if she knew she wouldn’t need to meet anyone for work that day. Because it was difficult to come by, she didn’t want to waste any on a day when she’d be spending her time at home. Especially when she knew Ren kept secretly drawing himself closer to her underarms whenever she didn’t wear any.

“Notice anything different?” Ann asked curiously. “I wanted to give you a special treat for being good, so I haven’t put any on today. What you’re getting today is all me.”

And Ren couldn’t get enough. He had to press his face closer against her right armpit. It felt smooth against his cheek as his nose pressed deeply against her skin. They had an even stronger smell than usual, making Ren rock-hard and ready to burst from the vulgarity of Ann’s natural odor. They had the sharp sting of apple cider vinegar and the mellow acidity of bergamot. Combined with her cherry blossom perfume, they had an intoxicating floral aroma that never failed to draw him closer to her. It was a scent that was as addicting as it was hypnotic.

Ren couldn’t think straight anymore. Ann marked him with her scent. Her pheromones were imprinted in his mind so that every time he would think of Ann, he would remember her aroma and drool at the thought of serving his mistress. She owned him, and the more of her armpit he got, the more he got hard fantasizing about his eternal subservience to her.

He had to do what his instincts commanded him to do and worship her armpits. 

As soon as he started licking the grooves of her armpit, he was addicted. The silky sensation of her armpit felt even more euphoric against his tongue. The sour, salty flavor of her sweat was even raunchier when it was trapped between her underarms.

Ann was initially worried about if she pushed things too far. It can be hard to get used to fulfilling a fetish where you have to ignore your typical hygiene habits, especially when you take care of yourself to such a major extent. Even if Ann didn’t usually put anything on while she’s at the apartment, she still likes to feel fresh and clean.

But she couldn’t help but feel pleased to see how addicted Ren was to her armpits. It made her pussy throb to see how dedicated Ren was to licking and stroking her body. But her body craved more.

“Lower! Go lower!” Ann gasped as she started to spread her legs wider, gliding her hands against her thighs.

As Ren lowered his head towards her crotch, he was entranced by what was in front of him; her decadent pussy, glistening from her excitement. Her folds blossomed in front of him like a delicate rose, beckoning him to come closer.

Ren didn’t hesitate. He nestled himself near her soft, sweaty thighs, taking in the full-bodied aura of her scent. He caressed her thighs with his tongue, slowly applying pressure as they glided closer and closer to her slit.

“Mmmmn, yes!” Ann grunted as Ren was worshipping her erogenous thighs. The taste on Ren’s tongue compelled him to dig deeper into Ann. When his tongue finally reached her folds, something in Ren clicked.

By giving Ann’s pussy an intimate kiss, it goes beyond the subservience that came from licking the sweat off of her body. That was merely his admiration for her form. By imprinting her creamy pussy into his mind and onto his tongue, he was signing a contract that would bind her to him now and forever. 

At this moment, his thoughts were gradually fading. Anything he was concerned about was disappearing. His resistance was waning. There were only a few stray thoughts in his mind that remain. 

Ann.

Ann’s smile.

Ann’s wink.

Ann’s tongue. 

Ann’s grin.

Ann’s frown.

Ann’s fury.

Ann’s love.

Ann’s embrace

Ann’s hair.

Ann’s body.

Ann’s curves.

Ann’s ass.

Ann’s pussy. 

Ann’s intoxicating, irresistible pussy.

Ann’s stuffy, throbbing pussy.

Ann’s wild, funky, sweaty pussy.

Ann’s soaking wet, moist, glistening pussy.

Ren’s wants, desires, needs and necessities were being rewritten by Ann’s vagina.

Food? You can eat pussy all day and night. Eat till you’ve had your fill, and then eat some more. 

Water? Her nectar will keep you hydrated from now on. 

Sleep? You would give up time you could have spent lapping up Ann’s essence by sleeping? Morgana’s enjoying the lap of luxury back at your parents’ place, so you don’t have to worry about him forcing you to sleep. And the only late-night massages you’ll need to keep you awake is massaging your tongue against Ann’s clit.

Ren thought he was getting himself ready to lick her slit, but before he knew it, his tongue was already digging deep inside of her. His thoughts were so clouded that he didn’t notice that he was already savoring the walls of her pussy, pushing his tongue as far as he could reach. 

He felt a wave of pleasure as he started jerking his cock. Savoring Ann’s moist pussy and getting a firm grasp of his dick put Ren in a hypnotic trance.

Ann’s body was quivering as the sensation of Ren eating her out sent an intense sensation shooting down her spine. She could feel herself tensing up as she was far too sensitive and far too horny to handle Ren tongue-fucking her for any longer. 

Ren felt Ann’s body shaking as her pussy started to tense up. The sticky, syrupy nectar from her slit went from merely blanketing her folds to violently gushing onto Ren. 

He was obsessed with the flavor of her juices. He often wondered if it reminded him more of honey or pink grapefruit. But as Ann’s cum coated the inside of Ren’s mouth, he came to realize that it was both.

And then suddenly, he felt Ann’s hands grab his shoulders and push them to the floor. He was wondering why he pushed him on his back. It wasn’t long before he got his answer as Ann dropped her thighs over Ren’s head, smothering him with her dripping wet folds.

“Looks like I just found a better seat. I hope you don’t mind… Actually, scratch that, you better not mind! And don’t say I’m heavy, either!”

It was cute to Ren how much Ann wavered throughout their foreplay. She’d try to be clever or seductive, but at the same time, her flustered approach made her all the more adorable. 

But Ren didn’t have the luxury of getting sentimental. He was still uncontrollably horny from Ann’s urges, twitching in excitement as his nose was buried in her clit. His mouth was pressed deep against her lips, fully submerging his face into Ann’s pussy. This makes it all the more easier to follow his instincts and tongue-fuck her even deeper than before. 

He wanted more of her flavor, more of her essence imprinted into him. The feeling of her walls against his tongue made him feel both subservient to Ann’s desires and in full command of her orgasm. It gave him a nice balance of power that he always appreciated about having sex with Ann. 

But even though he enjoys seducing her and sweeping her off her feet, being bound to her pussy and commanded by its erotic authority is a friendly reminder of what he finds alluring about Ann’s body. 

The higher intensity of Ren’s licking was taking its toll on her. Ann’s thighs were shaking at an even more powerful frequency as she would clench her thighs around his neck to achieve climax after climax. After her third climax, she was starting to get dazed.

“H-hold on,” Ann panted. She pulled her thighs up to show Ren how much her pussy was dripping from his efforts. “This should be enough lube.”

Ann caressed the side of Ren’s face as he was catching his breath. “You’ve been such a good sport today,” she said as she began to rub her pussy against his throbbing erect cock, dropping from so much precum he released as he worshipped Ann’s body. And with a smirk, she gave Ren a good idea for what she was planning to do next. 

“Here’s your reward.”

Ann’s pussy dropped down on Ren’s cock. The two recoiled as they were reacting to this new sensation. Ann was in shock of how much his length was inside of her. Ren was in ecstasy from how intensely her smooth walls gripped onto his dick. 

When Ann felt herself recovering, she pressed her hands onto his shoulders and continued to slam her hips against him, driving his cock as deep as it could go. 

Ren was in an entirely different plane of existence. Her slick walls worked his shaft, trapping him in a hypnotic trance as he came to understand that all he needed was the loving embrace of her walls. He could feel the tip of his penis, pressing further into Ann, driving him deeper than be could’ve ever imagined. 

The most ecstatic sensation from Ann’s riding was feeling her hips bounce against him. He could feel her thick, juicy ass cheeks pressing against his thighs as they jiggled with every slam. As she kept riding, he felt her ass grinding up against his balls. 

The sensation of his testicles getting stimulated by Ann’s butt sent Ren into a neverending state of euphoria. It was like her body was trying to milk as much cum as he could produce. He felt her body’s desire for Ren to drain his balls inside of her, filling her with his seed. 

Ren was starting to see the end of the road. 

“I’m- I’m gonna-,” he grunted

“Don’t hesitate! Give me all of your cum!” Ann shouted as she was feeling a tingling sensation burning inside of her as well. 

With her words of affirmation, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Ren shot load after load inside of Ann. Ann’s body shuttered as she felt his warm seed surge up into her walls. He could feel torrents of pleasure shooting out within him as he continued to orgasm. 

Even after shooting out more than five loads, he could still feel her ass rocking, milking even more seed from his balls. Because his cock was vertical, however, the sensation he felt was warmer than usual. Some of his cum started leaking from her as he was still plugged into her, twitching whenever he felt enough sensation to orgasm just a little more. He might not have came as deep into Ann as he would’ve hoped, but the feeling of his cock being submerged in the warmth of her slit and his ejaculate was a new, unique feeling for him. 

When she got off of Ren’s lap, she sat on the floor, spreading her pussy open as Ren’s seed spilled out from her. “Wow, you came so much!” she said as she looked down at the mess they’ve made. 

To recuperate from all of the energy they’ve spent, they both crawled over to their bed to get a deep breath. Still high from the adrenaline, Ann clung onto Ren’s arm.

“Sooooo? What do you think?” Ann implored.

“You did such a great job at being assertive,” Ren smiled. “I loved it.”

Ann’s face glowed from his praise. “T-thanks! I’m glad you liked it.”

But there was something she was meaning to clarify.

“It might seem like success came to me so quickly, but you do quite a lot yourself. Hustling from restaurant to restaurant for experience. Taking classes regularly to get better. I wanted to give you something in return so that you don’t have to run yourself too ragged.”

Ren appreciated the gesture, not just from his genitals, but from his heart as well. “Thank you, I’m glad to give you any support I can as well. But I enjoyed the work you put into catering to my desires.”

Ann laughed a little bit. “Look at the two of us. Racing to work hard for each other when we’re already happy. Kinda silly of us, huh?”

Ren joined her in laughing off their worries. “I get where you’re coming from. Just knowing that we love and support each other should be enough to keep us going, no matter what. I’m always here for you.”

“Ren please, You know I’m weak to romantic stuff,” she said nervously as she twirled her hair. 

Ann was totally caught in the moment. She curled up closer to Ren and looked at him straight in his eyes.

“I love you.”

Ren and Ann have said this to each other a number of times, but it never fails to make Ren blush to hear the words come from Ann.

“I love you too,” Ren smiled as he came in closer to give her a soft kiss. Ann basked on his warm lips as she reciprocated. 

As the two looked at each other, Ann regained her composure. 

“J-just don’t think you don’t have to put in the moves too, you know? I still like it when you pull me in and take my breath away!” she exclaimed, embarrassed by how vulnerable she felt from Ren’s compassion. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep it up,” Ren giggled. 

As the two fell asleep, they reflected on everything that’s happened since they moved in together. Ren was thinking about the kinds of romantic gestures he does for Ann. He loves to sweep her off her feet, yes, but something about tonight awoken something in him. Something that brought him even closer to Ann. He was no longer too shy to appreciate every curve of her body without worrying about how she’d react. It was Ann’s passionate, domineering side that made him this way, but maybe he could incorporate his desire for every part of Ann’s body while he puts the moves on her. 

For Ann, she was realizing that Ren’s greatest strength of being attentive to the needs of his loved ones applies to intimacy in a multitude of ways. She’s seen the side of him that dedicated himself to her by making the moves and getting her in the mood for sex. But when she had him worship her body, she noticed that he was also attentive towards actualizing her desires as well. He was the kind of lover that felt incomplete if Ann wasn’t feeling the same orgasmic feeling as he was. 

As filthy and raunchy as their sex can get, it’s one of many things about their relationship that works so well. As two empaths dedicated to lifting those around them while they achieve their own empowerment, Ren and Ann are the perfect match for each other.


End file.
